Freedom
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: BEING EDITED! BUT WILL STILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS! Growing up Bella Swan thought she was nothing, kidnapped at age 13 and found five years later. What lies ahead for her? Will she find her Freedom? Full summary inside. Rated M! There is NO RAPE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! The great Stephanie Meyer does!

Warnings: Sexual Assault. Violence. Language. Drinking. Sex in later chaps. Blood. NO RAPE in the story! Kidnapping.

A/N: Hi, I am re-editing the parts of the story that I have and added to it. It is still a crossover between Twilight and Free Willy. It is all human, well expect for the whale.

The only characters from Free Willy will be the whale (which will be a girl whale) and Randolph but I might mix him with a character from Twilight. You will have to read and find out!

Summery: Bella Swan had grown up believing that she is nothing. Her parents drink 24/7. On her thirteenth birthday she was kidnapped. After Five long years she gets away from the room that she had been in. She calls 911 and the cops come to save her from James, her kidnapper. She is determine to go back to school.

Edward, a boy that had been mean to her the day she went missing tries to befriend her. But she doesn't trust him, he had yelled at her the day she was kidnapped, she befriends his twin sister Alice.

Her biology class goes to Florida for a class field trip during Thanksgiving break. They all have to work at Marineland. Bella's job is to clean the killer whale area. Bella befriends the killer whale. The owner of Marineland, Aro tries to kill the whale for money but Bella won't let him kill one of her friends.

With the help of Edward, who she is falling deeply in love with, and her other friends they try to set her whale friend free. Can Bella and the killer whale find freedom together?

(It is a crossover between Twilight and Free Willy. It is all human, well expect for the whale. )

**Freedom**

Prologue

BPOV

All my life, I've been verbally and mentally abused by my parents. My parents are drinkers. They always told me I was nothing. Even, the kids in my school thought I was nothing.

But everything changed when a new family came into the small town where I lived, Forks.

The Cullen's were a blessing to me. At least for a short time.

There was Esme and Carlisle, the parents. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and. . .Edward. I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him.

The first day they came to school they sat down with me during lunch until Jessica Stanley drew them away by telling them I was nothing more the a common trailer trash. I was nine.

After that the Cullen's ignored me just like everyone else in this shit hole of a town. I didn't get it. I didn't ask to be born to the parents I have. I never did anything wrong.

I got good grades. Why won't any of the kids befriend me?

The day of my thirteenth birthday was the most awful day. I had trapped over something by accident and plowed right into Edward who was holding his art project.

He fell to the floor and his project broke into a million pieces. I never felt so bad in my entire life. I told him I was sorry. He looked at me with his green eyes. They were blazing with fury.

"Get out of my sight, you bitch!" he spat in my face. I felt the tears come, I tried to help him pick up his project but he pushed me away.

He got up and looked down at me. He studied me for a minute then said "Why is your last name Swan? And why do you like the name Bella? You are not pretty like a swan is, and you are not beautiful. You are an ugly duckling. a good for nothing, ugly duckling!" said Edward with a smile.

I laid there on the floor with tears running down my cheeks. The other students were laughing and cheering Edward. That was the last day I was at school. I was kidnapped on my way home that day.


	2. Chapter 1 re-edited

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! The great Stephanie Meyer does!

Warnings: Sexual Assault. Violence. Language. Drinking. Sex in later chaps. Blood. NO RAPE in the story! Kidnapping.

**Freedom**

Chapter one

BPOV

I was riding my bike on my way home from school. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I had to stop riding to wipe my eyes so that I could see. I sniffled as I wiped away my tears but they just kept coming.

Finally, my face was clean of tears. I started to paddle off again but I felt strong arms grab me from behind me. I screamed but it was short lived as a hand covered my mouth. It had cloth in it, and I was starting to feel dizzy and my whole body felt heavy.

The last thing I saw was a man with white blond hair looking down at me, then nothing but black.

When I woke up my head was pounding. I was laying down on an old mattress that smelled like rotten cheese and had blood on it. I gasped as I remembered that a man had grabbed me. I saw a door about ten feet from me. I slowly crawled away from the mattress but before I could get to the door, I felt a tug at my right ankle.

I spun around and let out a horrified cry as I saw that I was chained to the wall. I started crying hysterically while trying to get the chain off. After, what felt like an eternity I realized that the only way that the chain would come off is that if I cut it off or wait for the man who kidnapped me to unlock it.

I didn't like either of those ideas. I gave up on the chain and crawled to one of the corners of the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

I slowly started to pray to God. It was the first time in all my life that I truly prayed. I have prayed that I would get A on a test or pray that it didn't rain or snow. Those were more like wishes then prayers.

However, right now I prayed. I prayed that God would be with me and to see me safely though. I closed my eyes and keep repeating 'God, be with me, guide me to safety' over and over in my head.

My eyes snapped opened as I heard someone unlocking the door to the room I was in. I prayed that it was the police or someone that was saving me. The door opened and revealed the man who had kidnapped me.

I tried to back up further into the corner where I was but I could only go so far. I whimpered when the man came in and I jumped when he slapped the door. He laughed at my what he would later call 'Skittish kitten' move.

I watched warily as he walked slowly toward me. He was tall, mid to late twenties, long white blond hair, and the darkest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were creepy, everything about him screamed 'CREEPY' but the worst of him was his voice.

"Hello, little one. I have been watching you for a while. I could never get you by yourself. But luck was with me when you were riding home alone today...well, yesterday." he said in a pouty voice.

Yesterday? I have been here for a whole day and didn't even realize it. I wondered if my parents called the police or even if they noticed that I was not home.

"Please, let me go!" I whimpered and started crying. I let out a yelp as the man shot forward and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed as he dragged me to the mattress and threw me on it. I screamed louder and started throwing my arms and legs around when I saw that he was taking off his belt.

Oh, god. He's going to rape me. I started to hit him anywhere I could reach but he backhanded me, I saw stars and I blacked out for a second. I was stunned, I have never been hit before. I could taste blood in my mouth, I had a cut on my lower lip.

I looked back at my kidnapper and saw that he had finished taking off his belt. However, instead of just taking off his pants like I thought he would, he grabbed me and roughly turned me over so I was on my stomach.

I started pleading and begging him to let me go but he just said "Shut up, you little bitch!"

I let out a high pitch scream when he ripped my white button blouse with his pocket knife, leaving a long cut on my back. I felt blood running down my back and sides. I wondered how deep it was. I felt the kidnapper grab a hold of my training bra and cut it off.

I was crying and whimpering as I waited for him to take off my jeans but he didn't. What he did shocked me and sent pain though out my entire body. He had whipped me with his belt, leaving a long cut from the metal part of the belt.

The man hit me with the belt again and again. I lost count after tenth time he whipped me, all I knew was that I was in unbearable pain and I had lost a lot of blood.

Finally, my kidnapper delivered the last whip of the belt. I never felt so tired and terrified in my life. Not even when I dropped my grandmother's vase when I was eight and my mother yelled at me. I was so sure that she was going to hit me but she never did, she just sent me to bed without dinner.

The man turned me around and I let out a tiny yelp and whimper when my sore back touched the dirty mattress. I looked up at Mr. Creepy and saw that he was putting his belt back on.

"Now, you will not speak, unless I say you can. Understand?" he asked looking at me with a smug look that I just wanted to take his packet knife and rim it though his throat.

I said nothing. I was going to show him that he was not the boss of me but he didn't like it that I was not answering him.

He picked me up by my forearms and shook me, while yelling "You will answer me! Right this minute or I will take my pocket knife and slit your throat!"

I gulped. I didn't want to die, I suddenly remembered a television show that I watched one night when my parents were out getting drunk. It was a program about kids that were kidnapped that survived, the program also gave a few helpful tips/info for people to help them heaven forbids if they ever get kidnapped.

One of the most import thing they said to do is to listen to what your captor says, it might just save you, to keep in mind that people are looking for you and to remember where you came from, your friends, family, even pets. It will help to cope with being under a mad person's control.

I wanted to stay alive. I wasn't ready to die! So, I said "Yes, sir. I understand."

He smiled smugly and said "Good girl, I have a feeling that we will have a great time together!"

I thought that when he whipped me was bad but it was a like picking a scab, him kissing me and touching me was even worse. He touched me all over, places where only I was suppose to touch. I was waiting for him to take off his pants but he never did.

He only touched me and sniffed every inch of my body. I felt my skin crawl every time I felt his hands on me and I wanted to threw up when I felt his tongue join in.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I was staring at the dirty ceiling praying that he would stop soon. As soon as I prayed he stopped and got up, he went to the door.

He opened the door and I saw that there were stairs landing up to what I assumed was the first floor of wherever I was. He paused and turned around to say "There is no way out of this room and if you scream no one is going to hear you. Good night Isabella!"

I shivered and flinched when he shut the door. The sound of the door locking echoing the room. I laid on the mattress with what little of my clothing I had left, blood still flowing down my cut up back.

I took off my once white button up shirt that was now slowly turning red with blood. I looked around and saw that my sweatshirt and coat were a few feet from me, there was also a thin blanket that had holes here and there.

I grabbed my stuff and the blanket, I folded up the blanket and put it on the mattress. I laid down on it on the wounds on my back, I needed to do that to stop the bleeding I didn't want to bleed to death.

I put on sweatshirt and coat over me. It was starting to get cold in the room and the only thing I could hear was my teeth clattering. As a fell asleep I kept praying to God to see me though alive and that people were looking for me.

The next day was the same expect that the man who later told me his name, which was James, took off my pants and touched me down there. Days went by, months went by, before I knew it a year had past then two.

I kept track of how long I was in the room by using my blood from my cuts to mark on the walls. I would ask 'James' if I could have some books or something to read. He would bring me books, cloths that were dirty and had holes in them.

He would barely fed me. The one meal I had a day was heaven. Speaking of heaven, I still prayed to God. I feel that he is listening and that feeling is what keeps me going every single day. That and telling myself that I am Bella Swan, I am 17 going on 18 years old. I live in Forks, Washington... I have long dark brown hair...dark brown eyes that one person once said looked like milk chocolate.

My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. I went to Forks Junior High. I love animals, pizza, and the ocean. I keep saying those things over and over in my head, it kept me sane though these last five years.

I looked down at my arms and saw all the scars and dried up blood. James usually gives me a bath once a month, if you call being hosed down with cold water and a bar of soap for both hair and body, while he touched me a bath.

He hadn't given me a 'bath' in almost two months and the last time I ate was three days ago. That was also the last time I saw him. I was worried that he might have gone out and dead in a car accident or was arrested. I wasn't worried about him, he can burn in hell five times over as far as I am concerned.

I was worried that I would die down here if he was dead or in jail. It wasn't likely that he would tell someone that I was down here if he was in jail. If he was dead, it would take awhile for someone to come to his house, if that is where I am even at. For all I know I could be in an abandoned warehouse or an condemned house.

For the first time in five years I prayed that he would be back, I have always prayed that he would let me go or just came in and leave my meal but he always stayed as I ate.

I was starting to get dizzy from lack of water and food. I gasped as I heard footsteps on the stairs, some part of me wished that it was the police. It was like the first day all over again as the door opened and James came in but this time with a tray of food.

I swallowed hard as I saw the tray. I was so hungry and thirsty that I almost jumped up and tackled him but I resisted. If I did that I would not get the food or water, instead I would get ten lashes and five slaps.

"Hey, little one. I am sorry that it has been three days since I came down here." he said not sounding sorry at all. He had that smug look that I hated with passion. I didn't answer him but in my head I was screaming out curses that would make even my mother 'the swear queen' blush.

James walked over to me and placed the tray of food down on the mattress. I waited for him to tell me to eat, when he did I waited five seconds before I grabbed the glass of luke warm water. I drunk down half of it then I grabbed the loaf of stale bread. I stiffened when I felt his hands on me but didn't stop eating.

"You're so beautiful, pet. I wish I could be in you, fucking you." James breathed into my ear. I shivered but kept on eating. After, my first month here I was waiting in fear if the next time James would come to the room, if it would be that time he would finally rape me. One day he came with my food and touched me but never took off his pants.

He had left and I had lost it, screaming at him asking him why hasn't he raped me yet and that he is a sick fuck. I couldn't move for days after that, I had a broken nose that I had painfully reset. My back was basically shredded and I had sallow cuts along my stomach and arms that healed perfectly over the months since that night. But during those first few months the cuts spelled 'IMPOTENT'

Since I was only thirteen then I didn't know what the word meant until I was fourteen and he had thrown a directory at me. I looked it up and I nearly cried out in relief, he couldn't have sex but that didn't stop him from touching or kissing me.

I was bought back to the present when he started to touch my breasts. Over the years my breast have grown a lot, which I hated cause it caused him to be more touchy with them. I looked up toward the door and blinked in shock as I saw that the door was wide open.

He _never_ left the door opened. NEVER! I quickly looked down at the tray of food before he could notice what I was looking at. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour, this could be my chance to escape.

I of course knew what would happen if I did escape and he caught me I would likely be killed or beaten half to death. However, I could make it to a phone, to a door, or a weapon to use against him. The trouble was how would I get out of the ankle chain, he had the key in his jean packet.

I couldn't punch him or even kick him hard enough to knock him out. I barely had strength to sit up and if I was going to run up a flight of stairs then run toward safety, I would need all my strength for that. What I needed was a weapon, anything can be used as a weapon even a nail file...or a fork I thought as I picked up my fork to eat the steamed cauliflower.

I looked at the fork like it was heaven itself and then I inwardly chuckled as I saw the butter knife on my tray. A fork and a butter knife might be just what I needed to get away from this sick motherfucker! All I needed to do now was distract him from my chest, I took a deep breath and hoped to God that he didn't get angry.

"Sir?" I said making my voice sound meek. Like I was a five year old, just how he loved it. I had a feeling that I was not his first victim but I will be his last, I will make sure of that rather I lived or not!

I heard him sigh but he didn't sound angry when he said, "Yes, Isabella?"

I took a deep breath and slowly asked "If you don't mind me asking, but where were you those last three days? I'm just curious where you go when you are not down here. You know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat'"

He laughed and said "'And pleasure brought it back'"

Guess I walked right into that one but so far so good.

"I work. I work at an sanitation plant. In other words, I am a garbage man." James added dryly. I withheld my laughter at the ironing. He, in my opinion was garbage and he picks up garbage, guess it took garbage to know garbage. If only he could throw himself in a dump truck and press the button that will crush him like any garbage.

"Is that how you find me?" I asked as he started kissing my neck and luck was with me as he started to move his kisses to the back of my neck. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that his head was buried in my hair.

"Yeah, it was. I saw you coming out of the house with garbage and when you yelled for me to wait, hm it was like bells to my ears. You were only like ten or eleven then but you were so nice to me, no one ever is. After that day I tried to talk to you but never could. You didn't pay attention to me, just ride off on your bike. Didn't even fucking smile at me." said James his voice becoming louder by the end of his speech.

I backtracked and said "I'm sorry for that I do not remember that, during that time I was almost zombie like. My parents were drinking 24/7, I had no friends, I was just a shell that moved and talked."

Please believe what I just said! Please! I prayed over and over. I didn't know how well my acting skill was but I prayed to God that it was Oscar worthy!

James slowly wrapped his arms around me and spoke into my hair, "Well, now we have each other. I will be your friend. Forever!"

This was it. It was now or never! God, be with me! I gripped the fork and knife in each of my hands. I looked up at the door for a second then turned slightly to James.

"There's just one problem with that." I whispered.

"WHAT!" snapped James as he tighten his hold around me but didn't move his head. I smiled evilly.

"I'm not staying here forever!" I said as I raised my right arm with the butter knife and stabbed him in his upper back. He let out a painful howl and let me go to reach around to get the knife out of his back. He had moved a few inches from me when I had stabbed him, which was perfect for me to swing my left arm with the fork down his face.

James let out another painful howl as the fork left deep gashes along his forehead down to his chin, blood was pouring down his face and into his left eye.

"You fucking bitch!" he growled at me. I took that as a cue to start hitting him with anything to knock him out. I grabbed the glass that still had water in it and threw the water at him so he could be blinded by the water for a few seconds.

I got on my knees and raised the glass over my head and with all my might brought down my arms to smash the glass against James head. I felt a piece of the glass enter my right hand but I ignored it and grabbed the plate to smash over his head.

He was still conscious. I groaned as I picked up the tray that was thankfully metal. I stood up and I stood over him, I raised the tray over my head and bought it down to James's head. He stopped moving but he was still breathing.

I grabbed the fork, which I had dropped after slashing him, and held it up high ready just in case he wakes up and grabs me. I inched closer to him and watched him as I reached for the front of his jeans packet where the key was.

I slowly reached inside his jeans packet to get the key. My fingers wrapped around it, just as I withdrew my hand from his packet James's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

I screamed as he pulled me down to him, I landed on his chest on my chest. I started fighting him but he was stronger, he turned us over so I was beneath him. The key flew out of my hand and slid a few feet from me.

"You are going to fucking pay for that you fucking bitch." he hissed at me. I watched as he raised his left arm to backhand me but I brought my right hand which had the fork to the base of his throat.

He let out a strangled yell as he rolled over on his back to his right as I rolled to my right. I started to crawl toward the key but let a yelp as I felt his hand on my ankle. I looked back at him and saw that he had took out the fork from his throat. It was bleeding but not as much as I had hoped. I rolled on my back and kicked him in the face with my other foot.

I heard a crunch and let out a breathless laugh as I saw that I had broken his noses. He let go of my foot and I scrabbled away from him toward the key. I grabbed the key and started to unlock the chain that has been on my ankle for five fucking years.

The chain came loose and I stood up ran toward the door stumbling along the way. I turned around and saw that James was trying to get up, damn! It would take a fucking train to stop him.

I made it though the door and put one foot on the first step before I spun around to close the door and lock James in but before I could do that I saw that James had finally gotten up and was making his way toward me.

SHIT! I quickly grabbed the door and shut it but before I had to time to lock it James turned the knob. I grabbed the knob at my end and held onto it with everything I had. I was panting and my heart was going a million miles an hour.

"When I get my hands on you, you will be begging me for death!" yelled James as he pounded on the door. I suddenly had an idea, I saw it once in a movie. I waited until James pulled the knob again and when he did I let the door open a little so that he could fit though one of his hands though.

It worked his hand came though the gap trying to grab me. I let out a yelp as his hand grabbed a few strands of my hair and yanked. I then put all of my weight on the door to make it hit him hopefully in the head or nose.

"AHH!" James yelled out. I smiled shakily as I heard that, I grabbed the door knob again and swag it on his fingers. It worked he withdrew his fingers and with that I ran up the stairs. I looked around for a weapon and saw a fire poker, I grabbed it and slowly making my way toward the rest of the house.

I kept my front to where I had just came from ready for James if he came after me. I looked behind me every now and then to see where I was going. After a few seconds I entered what looked like a guest room and gasped as I saw a phone by the bed on a bedside table.

I ran to it and picked it up then dialed 911. I heard the line ringing, it was like the hallelujah chorus and I burst out crying as I head the operator answer.

"911, what is your emergency?" said the operator, which was a woman.

I watched the door as I answered her, "My name is Bella Swan. I was kidnapped five years ago. I need the police to come here immediately before he comes and finds me!"

"Swan? Is your father Charles Swan?" asked the operator.

"Y-yes, he is but you need to send the police right now!" I whispered yelled at her. Why was she asking me that? She should be asking where is was.

"Okay, honey. Do you know where you are?" she asked, I could hear her in the back around talking to people but didn't make out what she was saying. For a minute I thought I heard her say 'get Charlie!'

"No, I don't know I am. I had been in a room for five years this is the first time I ran and got to a phone!" I whispered as I kept a close eye on the door.

"That's all right, I will trace the call. Do not hang up!" said the operator.

I sighed and said "I'm not going to hang up until the police come and James is in handcuffs or dead. I prefer dead!"

I heard the operator chuckle, "You're a feisty one, aren't you? You said his name is James?"

"Yeah, don't know his last name but I do know he works as a garbage man. That's how he met me." I told her all about how he looked and what he wore and his one tattoo on his right forearm.

"Do you know where I am yet?" I asked as a minute went by.

"Yes, we do. The police will be there in fifteen minut-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said as James burst into the room at high speed. I yelled out and dropped the phone as James tackled me onto the bed. The fire poker flew out of my hand and clattered to the floor.

"You bitch! You called the fucking cops!" James roared as he slapped me twice giving me a bloody lip.

"You bet I called the fucking cops, you motherfucking psycho!" I spat at him then I kneed him in the balls.

He let go of me to grab his balls I took that chance to right hook him then left hook him. It hurt me more than it did him but it felt good! I brought my leg up kicked him in the gut and he fell on the floor with a thud.

I got off the bed and went toward the other door in the room while yelling as loud as I could so the operator would hear if she was still on the line.

"Tell the cops to hurry!" I yelled as I slapped the bathroom door and locked it. I spun around and saw another door that lead to what looked like James's bedroom, I shut and locked that door too. I looked around the bathroom for a weapon and saw a plunger. It was better then nothing and it would have to do until the police came.

I grabbed it and hid in the claw bathtub. I jumped when I heard James yell "BITCH!"

_Bang, Bang!_

The sound of the door being pounded on frighted me. He was trying to get in. He was coming after me. I wanted the police here right now! I wanted to go home! I missed my room!

Hell, I even missed my parents, they weren't the nicest parents but at least they never hit me. And my father never did what James did to me. I could hear the sirens just as James broke down the door. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight of a car. God, he looked pissed.

I raised the plunger above my head, ready to strike him when he came at me.

"You are dead bitch!" he roared charging at me, I sway the plunger at him but he grabbed it. He looked at me with crazed blue eyes. I let go of the plunger and stared him down, silently telling him that he didn't scare me.

He raised the plunger and I steeled myself for the blow by closing my eyes. I let out a scream as a big bang shot out, then a thud. I opened my eyes and saw James on the floor, he had a bullet in his head. I looked up from where James was to the door he had broken down and saw my father. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Bella!" cried my father as he ran to me enveloping me in a fierce hug and dragging me out of the tub. I was speechless. My dad was an alcoholic. Did I die? Did James kill me and this was heaven?

"God, I am so sorry baby girl! Your mom and I are so sorry. When you were kidnapped we had an reality check. A major one at that. It took us awhile to get sober and earn respect from people. It took four years for me to become a policeman. When I did I asked to be assign to your case." my dad said, his voice cracking here and there.

He called me 'baby girl'. He never once called me that. It bought tears to my eyes. I hugged him back with much strength as I could muster.

I was safe. James was dead! My dad killed my kidnapper. In all my life I had never felt more safe then I do now in my father's arms.

"Daddy!" I whispered before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2 re-edited

A/N: Hi, here's chapter two re-edited. Enjoy and review please!

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up at the hospital in Forks. It turned out that I was only fifteen minutes away from my home and I never knew it. I lost a lot of weight and I had to get surgery to right a few bones in my body.

My doctor, Carlisle Cullen, said I was lucky that I didn't get raped. I told my dad and Dr. Cullen what had happened, they told me I was brave and smart. I smiled at them and told them that it was God and the mental excise I did to maintain who I was.

My mom had came to my room twenty minutes after I woke. When she saw me on the bed, she stopped dead at the door. I looked at her, her and dad hadn't really changed in appearance expect that they looked about ten years younger without all that booze in their system.

We stared at each other for the longest time, then I realized that I would have to be the one to brake the silence.

"Mommy?" I whispered as tears started to gather in my eyes. I heard my mother gasped and then I watched as she dropped her purse. She ran to me and grabbed me, she took me into her arms and held onto me for dear life.

"Oh god, my baby! My baby! Oh, god... you are really truly here, in my arms again. I prayed and prayed to God that I would hold you in my arms again!" my mom sobbed into my hair as she started rocking us back and forth.

I was sobbing as well, "I'm here, I'm here."

I felt strong arms around my shoulders and I looked over my right shoulder and saw my dad. He had tears running down his cheeks, I smiled at him though my tears. He placed his head against my head and I started sobbing harder.

My mom, dad and I stayed like that for an hour then we laid down together. I curled up to my mom and placed my head on her chest, I could hear her heart it calmed me and I fell into a peaceful sleep, listening to my dad hum a song.

I was able to go back home after two weeks in the hospital. Being back home was nice, it reminded me that I was free. The next few days I just spent getting to know my parents and I realized that they really truly have changed. I have yet to see them pick up a bottle of vodka.

It was still summer so there was no school but I told my parents that I wanted to go back to school this coming fall. They were against it but I stood fast and told them I wanted to go back., I also told them that I would need a tutor so I could catch up on the five years that I had missed.

They found a young man that looked like the Chinese version of Steve Urkel from 'Family Matters' named Eric Yorkie. I later found out that we had went to school together but I couldn't place him in any of my classes.

He was a great tutor and I found out that I was at a collage level in reading and writing. He asked me how was I good at that when I haven't been in school for five years. I told him that my captor had bought me books on a lot of different subjects and I taught myself.

Eric and I became friends over the next two months as he tutored me. A week before school started I took an exam to see what classes I would attend and what grade level they would be at. Technically, I should be a senior but I might not know things that others seniors have learned over the past five years .

Once, I finished the test, the teacher graded it right then and there. The teacher, whose name is Mr. Mason, was a nice man who by the pictures on his desk was married with three kids.

Mr. Mason cleared his throat and stood up slowly, "Well, Miss Swan you did good on the English portion of the test as well as the essays. So, in English you got a 95% average, which is great in my opinion. If you work with some of the kids that are good in your math class and history class, you will raise your average, which I have no doubt you will do by the end of the first semester. All of your other tests looks good. You passed each of the test, so you will be joining the senior class of 2013!"

I let out a joyous scream and said "Thank you!"

I heard him laugh as I ran out of the classroom toward where my parents were. They were so proud of me when I told them my scores and that I would be a senior. My parents took me out for pizza and a movie, it was the best day of my life.

A week later I was ready to go to school. I was so nervous but ready. I asked my father to drive me to school. I also asked him to pick me up. He said that he wasn't going to let me out of his sight for some time and that was just fine with me!

I walked into school and went to my locker. I found it, opened it to put my hat and coat in it. I was aware of the stares but I didn't let them bother me. Although, I felt one pair of eyes burning into the back of my head more then the others, for some reason it didn't feel creepy.

I slammed my locker and went to my first class, Health. I sat down in a seat in the middle of the classroom. The class began, the teacher was talking about the safety of having sex. I was feeling sick. This topic was bringing bad memories back.

_James hovering over me. Slapping me when I tried to get away. Him pulling my clothes away from my thirteen year old body. Him touching me down there. And the pain when he bit my breasts. _

I stood up and ran out of the classroom to the nearest restroom and threw up. I started sobbing. Soon I couldn't breathe. I realized that I was having an panic attack. I was wheezing. I fell to the floor and the last thing I heard before the darkness overwhelmed me was an male voice saying my name.

"Bella!"

EPOV

Five years. That's how long it has been since I have seen Bella. Since, anyone had seen her. Five years to live with the guilt that I have for that day on her thirteenth birthday. I didn't even know that it was her birthday that day.

The guilt had been slowly eating away at my heart. I didn't mean what I had said to her that day in the hall. I was just mad cause I had worked so hard on that project. Still, it was no excuse to say those things to her.

She had left the school early that day. I went over to her house that night to apologize to her. When her mom answered the door, I smelled liquor on her breath.

She had snapped at me but when I asked to speak to Bella, she turned around and yelled for her. We waited for a few minutes but Bella didn't come to the door. Her mother told me to come in and sit down.

I watched as Bella's mom stumbled toward the hallway. I could hear her knocking on Bella's door. After, a few minutes she knocked again, only this time harder and yelled out 'BELLA!'

I got up from where I was sitting. I went to the hallway and said "Maybe she has her earphones in."

Bella's mom turned around and shook her head, "I have her IPOD during the day. She usually comes to my bedroom to get it when she gets home from school. What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at my watch and said "It's five minutes to six."

Bella's mom gasped at me and said "She could be at school still or the library."

I shook my head at her and said, "She left school early...that's why I am here. I had said some mean things to her and I want to say sorry. And the library is closed due to the reconstruction."

What happened next surprised me. Bella's mom started sobbing and saying 'oh my god' over and over. I heard the front door open and closed. I thought that it might be Bella. It seems so did Bella's mom.

She ran by me screaming her daughter's name at the top of her lungs. I ran after her afraid that she would trip over something. As I entered the living room I saw a thirty-something year old man by the door holding onto Bella's mother.

"What is Renee? Why are you crying?" the man said gruffly. I realized that this man was Bella's father. I stepped forward making my presence known to him. He looked at me and asked who I was.

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir. I go to school with your daughter." before I could say anything else, Bella's mom cried harder.

"Charlie! She's not here! SHE'S NOT HERE!" Renee cried into her husband's shoulder. Bella's dad looked at his wife and then at me.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"I came here to tell Bella sorry for some things that I had said today at school. I told your wife, that your daughter left school early." I said looking at Bella's dad. I was starting to feel their fear. By the way they were acting, Bella always came home after school.

Charlie told his wife that they would call the police and tell them that Bella is missing. Renee cried at that but nodded. He brought his wife over to one of the overstuffed chairs to sit down while he called 911.

I felt like I was intruding, so I slowly made my way to the door.

"No! Stay!" said Renee. I looked at her and saw that she needed someone to hug her and comfort her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. It felt a little weird hugging someone's else's mother but my mom had raised me to be a gentleman and to respect women.

Charlie came back out and saw that his wife was clinging on me for dear life. I heard him sigh heavily and made his way over to us. He hunched down on his knees.

"What did they say?" whimpered Renee softly. My heart broke for her. I was starting to fear the worst. I prayed that Bella was just hiding out somewhere.

"They are sending a policeman, but they think that it is a possible runaway." Bella's dad said softly.

"Bella would never runaway! Never!" cried Renee, she tightened her hold on me. Damn! The woman sure got a grip.

"Renee...we are not exactly the world's greatest parents. We are alcoholics. We treated Bella like shit for most of her life." Charlie said sadly. I shocked at what he said. Alcoholics. Bella's parents are alcoholics.

"Oh god, Charlie. What if Bella is dea-" Charlie cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"No, do not think about that!" he said but I could see that he was thinking the same thing.

We sat in silence for an hour before I asked to call my parents. I told my mom and she said that if it was okay with Bella's parents she could come over and help. Renee said yes.

My mom came with my dad and siblings. The police came two and half hours after Charlie called them. They asked Bella's parents questions after questions. They left two hours later promising that they would do everything they could to find Bella.

After Charlie closed the door behind the cops, Renee stood up and went to a cabinet near the TV. She opened it and I saw that it was full of liquor, she grabbed five bottles. I was shocked that she was going to get drunk when her daughter was missing.

I watched as she walked into the kitchen to stand over the sink. I slowly smiled as I saw her opening the first bottle of vodka and I full out smiled as I saw her pour the liquor down the drain. I heard a clicking sound and looked back toward the cabinet.

Charlie grabbed more bottles of liquor and joined his wife at the kitchen sink. I looked at my mom and dad, mom had tears in her eyes, dad was smiling.

"You are a doctor right, Mr. Cullen?" asked Charlie as he opened a bottle of whiskey.

"Yes, I am." said my dad as he slowly made his way toward Bella's parents.

"Can you help us got in touch with the right people to help us to stop drinking?" asked Charlie as he drained the fourth bottle of whiskey. I looked at my dad, he looked happy and sad.

Happy that these two people were going to try and get sober. Sad, cause it took their daughter to go missing to do this.

"Yes, I can. And I would be happy to help you any way I can, not just with the drinking but with helping you find your daughter." dad said.

I stepped forward and said "Me too."

My mom, sisters, and brothers said that they would help too.

Since that day Bella's parents have been sober. Three days after that they had found Bella's bike deep in the woods. They had told Bella's parents that she had been kidnapped and the chances that Bella will turn up alive were very slim.

My family and Bella's family had gotten closer as time went on. Charlie had started to go though police training. I was shocked to hear that he had wanted to be a police officer and started to go though training when he was only 19 but the drinking got in the way.

A year past then another then another. Before I knew it, it had been five years since Bella had been kidnapped. Every single day was hard but I kept hope alive in my heart that Bella would one day come home...alive.

I was just getting out of my Volvo when my pixie twin sister came at me shrieking "THEY FIND HER! SHE IS ALIVE! BELLA IS ALIVE!"

I let out a breathless gasp as my sister crushed into me, hugging me so tight that I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen. Then, what she had said sunk into my mind.

Bella was alive. They found her. She's alive! I couldn't wait to see her.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard the warning bell. I saw Bella close her locker and make her way to her class. Which turned out to be my first class as well. It was health and we were learning sex ed. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher.

I was watching Bella, who was getting paler by the second. She suddenly jumped up and ran out of the classroom. I ran after her but stopped when I saw her go into the girl's restroom. I could hear her in the bathroom.

I looked around and saw no one in the hallway. I sucked in a deep breath and went in. I would be forever glad that I did. Bella was having a panic attack.

"Bella!" I shouted as I picked her up. She passed out a second later. I picked her up and ran toward the nurse's office. I prayed that Bella will be okay. Please, let her be okay.

BPOV

I was in darkness. I couldn't find my way out. For one horrible moment I thought the last three months was nothing but a dream and that I was still in that room with James. I opened my eyes and admittedly met bright green ones. They were beautiful.

"Bella! Thank god! Honey, you gave us such a scare!" I heard my mom cry hysterically from somewhere on my left . I, however, could not stop staring at the green eyes in front of me.

The eyes were just like forest green and I got lost in them. I jerked away from the green eyes when I felt a hand on my forehead. I turned to look at the person who put the hand on me and met with my mother's light blue eyes.

They were nothing like James eyes, his eyes were cold and creepy. My mother's are soft and kind, so different from what they used to be like when she drank, dull and glazed over. Right now though they were full of worry and concern.

I frowned and held out my arms for a hug, I wanted to saw her that I was okay. She hugged me and held on for a long time. When we pulled back from each other, we shared a warm smile. I turned and looked around the room I was in.

I was in the ER and my parents, two young women, and three young men were all surrounded the bed that I was laying in. The young people look familiar but I couldn't place them.

"You guys look familiar. Did we go to school together?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded. I waited for them to tell me their name but they didn't.

"Well, are you going to tell me your names or am I suppose to read your minds?" I joked. Everyone around my bedside laughed and shook their heads. The short, black haired that was styled into pixie cut bounced forward.

"I'm Alice Cullen and we are going to be the best-est of friends!" said Alice smiling brightly at me. Wow, someone had a little too much coffee this morning but it suited her. I found myself smiling back at her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale-Cullen." said Rosalie who in my opinion was Aphrodite herself, long blond hair. A figure a supermodel would kill for and sparkling clear blue eyes. I smiled at her and looked at the three guys and I gasped as I realized who they were.

"You're Emmett Cullen!" I said to the tall, bulky man that stood next to my dad towering over him. I stared at him with my mouth opened, the last time I saw him he was skinny with hardly any muscle and had acne.

"I am? Whew! Good thing I am, Emmett Cullen, cause I used his credit card to buy some shit. Have you seen the size of that guy! Yikes!" Emmett said shaking his head. I let out a giggle, it wasn't really funny but him saying 'Yikes' like Shaggy from 'Scooby Doo' was!

I turned to the young man that looked like Rosalie but had darker blond hair then her, "Jasper Hale-Cullen, right?"

He nodded and said "Right."

I nodded and asked "I have always wondered, why are your last names Hale-Cullen? And not just Hale or Cullen? You're twins, right?"

Everyone laughed at that expect me, "What?"

Jasper stepped forward and said "Rosalie and I are twins but we share no blood with the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme are our godparents and when our parents died when were nine we went to live with them just as they moved here to Forks. When we were ten going on eleven we asked if we could take the Cullen name with our last name Hale. So, we came Rosalie and Jasper Hale-Cullen."

I nodded and said "Sorry about your parents."

Rosalie reached out and laid her hand my left leg, "It was a long time ago. Yes, we still miss our parents but Carlisle and Esme are our parents and have been for almost ten years."

I smiled at her and then I turned to the last person by my bedside, Mr. Green-eyes. I studied him, he was tall. Taller then he was when we were thirteen but his hair was just the same as ever untidy and sticking out in different directions. It was still that same odd color, like the color of a shiny penny, bronze I think is the name for it.

"And you must be Edward Cullen." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. God, he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Yeah...Bella, I w-want to s-say s-something." he stuttered as he fumbled around with something in his hands.

"What?" I asked looking at him. I was remembering what he had said that day in the hallway, the day I was kidnapped. Stop! Do not think of it, you don't want another panic attack do you?

"B-Bella...I-I want to say-" he was cut off by his father who had came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Okay, I guess. A little hungry." I said truthfully. Edward chuckled lightly and told everyone that he would get me something from the cafeteria. He was being nice. He might feel guilty the day I was kidnapped and realization came to me as I remembered that he wanted to say something to me.

Was he going to say he was sorry? I pushed away the thought as Carlisle came over to the bed and checked my vitals.

"You are looking better. You're not deathly pale anymore. I think after you eat you can go home. Mrs. Swan can I speak to you for a minute please?" he asked my mother. She nodded and followed him out. They were gone for only a few minutes when Edward came back with a sandwich and a bottle of apple juice.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I guessed. I hope I guessed right." he stammered out as he placed the food on the bed. Emmett let out a guff then a groan when Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Ow! That the hell was that for?" whined Emmett as he rubbed the back of his head pouting like a two year old.

"Edward is your best friend! And yet you laugh when he stammers or stutters." chided Rosalie while shaking head.

"But, babe... he stuttered earlier and I didn't laugh at him then. Did I?" he asked the room at large. I looked at the others and saw that no one was going to help him, I felt bad for him.

"No, you didn't Emmett but Rosalie is right as well, you should not laugh at Edward." I said while eating my turkey sandwich. It was good, whoever said that hospital food was not good, was obviously never in Forks County Hospital.

"Hey! Pick a side. You can't chose both! Either my side or my girlfriend's side!" said Emmett rolling his eyes at me like I didn't know the rules to a game.

I laughed and said "Hey, I'm Switzerland. You and your-" I broke off as what Emmett had said finally clicked in my brain.

"Girlfriend?!" I asked stunned. Emmett and Jasper laughed. I heard Rosalie and Alice giggling, and saw that my mother, Edward, my and his father trying to fight laughter but were grinning like madman.

"Rose and Emmett are together and have been since they were fourteen. The same with Jasper and I!" giggled Alice. To say I was stunned was an understatement.

"Wow! Didn't see that one coming" was all I said. There was brief moment of silence before we all burst out laughing at my reaction. It felt good to laugh, I haven't laughed like this in I don't know how long.

One by one people left then an hour later my parents and Edward were the only ones left. I knew that Edward want to say something to me so I asked my parents to see what was taking the nurse so long with my discharge papers.

After, they left the room I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow questioningly at him. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he took a deep breath and sat down on the chair closet to the bed.

I saw pain flash though his eyes and his voice was full of pain "That day. In the hall. I kept replaying it over and over in my mind these past five years. The things I said to you were horrible. I was so angry cause all my hard work was destroyed and I took my anger out on you, an innocent young girl, who tried to apologize and help me clean up. You were innocent and I yelled at you making you runaway." he took a deep shuddering breath and I realized that he had silent tears running down his cheeks, I had my own tears running down my cheeks.

He cleared his throat then continued, "I came by your house later that night to tell you how sorry I was to say those things to you. Your mother answered the door and I smelled the booze on her breath. I asked to speak to you and she went to get you but you weren't there. I realized that something was wrong when your mother started crying. Your father came home then and your mother ran to him thinking it was you. Once, your dad know what was going on he called the police."

Edward took another deep breath and sighed heavily, "Your mom asked me to stay. I felt like I was intruding and went to leave but she stopped me. I stayed cause to tell the truth even though I felt like was intruding, I wanted to stay. Over the course of two hours, my family came to offer your parents their support and then the police came. They asked your parents questions after questions. That was the night your parents dumped all their liquor down the kitchen sink."

I gasped at that piece of info. My parents had willingly dumped all their liquor down the drain?!

"Please, tell me you got a video of that." I said softly. Edward looked at like I had lost my mind.

I sighed and said "Ever since I could remember they have been drinking any type of alcohol. I have dreamed and wished that one day they could finally see that the alcohol wasn't worthy and I was worthy of their time, love, and money. Some of those dreams involved them dumping every last drip of their liquor down the drain."

Edward smiled at me and I was left stunned. When, Edward smiled he can light up the whole room.

"Your father asked my dad for help to get sober. We all made a promise to each other, to God, and to you. That we would find you. And I knew what I was going to say when you were found. And here you are found and I could say what I had gone over to your house five years ago." said Edward as he looked me, his eyes boring into mine like they could see my soul.

Edward got up and come over to me. I looked up at him and gasped as he slowly watched out to stroke my right cheek lightly. I felt electric jolt ran though out my whole body and I gasped again. I saw and heard Edward reaction as well, so he must of felt it too. He stepped away from me and I suddenly wanted to shout out for him to come closer.

Edward took a deep breath and said, "Bella Marie Swan, I can not tell you how sorry I am for that day in the hall. And for listening to Jessica Stanley. I am so sorry, if I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't of left school early."

I cut him off before he could say anymore, "Edward! He would have kidnapped me sooner or later. He had been watching me since I was eleven! It didn't matter that I had left school early that day or any other day. He would have stilled kidnapped me."

Edward was quiet for a minute then said, "I still feel guilty."

I sighed, "Edward, you were thirteen. You had worked so hard on that project. I remember hearing you talk about it, like it was your baby. I would have acted the same way if it was a project that I worked hard on. I would have also gone to your house to apologize."

I hoped my little speech worked. Edward was quiet for a while. I wondered what was taking my parents so long to get my discharge papers but the moment Edward opened his mouth to speak I focused on him.

"I still am sorry. You didn't deserve anything that you went through. You are the most nicest, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he whispered then left the room leaving me speechless.

I just laid there on the bed shocked as he left. He thought I was beautiful. I smiled. Edward Cullen told me I was the most beautiful woman he have ever met. I had forgiven Edward but it would take some time for me to trust him and the others.

My parents came in the room five minutes after Edward had left with my discharged papers and we left the hospital. As we drove home I looked out the window watching as trees and houses zoomed by, the sun was out which is rare for Forks.

When we got home I went straight to my room to change into my PJ'S then went to help make dinner. I had a blast making dinner with my parents. Dad had blasted his 80's music, which I had to admit was all right, grabbed mom by the arm and started dancing with her.

I shook my head at my parents but I was beyond happy. There was no alcohol in the house, just me and my parents. For the first time since I could remember this house finally felt like home.

I was home.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I had a little bit of writers block :-( I get a lot of writers block but I always get over them. So, please have patience! heres the long awaited chapter! Thank you all who reviewed!

Chapter 3

The class stared at the teacher dumb founded. But that only lasted for five seconds before the screaming started. All the girls started to talk about what clothes they were going to bring. Guys were talking about signing up for surfing and diving lessons.

I just leaned back into my chair and tried to become invisible. But one person came over to my table and sat down on the vacant seat.

I looked at the person.

At five feet nothing and spiky black hair and green eyes, just like her twin brother's, Alice Cullen was the most talkative person in the world. And a shop-a-alcoholic.

She was nice to me before I was kidnapped. Even after that bitch Jessica told them that I was worthless. She didn't really talk to me but she smiled at me whenever we passed in the halls.

But why was she be sitting with me right now?

"Hi Bella!" she said with so much happiness in her voice that it sickened me.

I hate happiness. It was overrated. I never been happy in my whole eighteen years. And that was fucking sad.

"H-hi," I whispered lowering my head to my chest letting my hair fall forward to conceal my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her reach out and brushed back my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

I turned my head toward her. She smiled and said "Don't hide those chocolate eyes from the world, Bella."

That made me smile.

"Aren't you excited about going to marine world?" she asked looking into my eyes.

I sighed heavily. I thought about it. Florida. Hot and sunny. Nice beaches. Dolphins and whales.

I felt a smile start to form on my face. I've always loved dolphins and whales. Whales first and foremost. The killer whales are my favorite.

My smile was full out now and I nodded like a dummy.

Alice laughed. Behind me I heard a deep muscular laugh. I turned slowly and met jade green eyes.

Edward Cullen was sitting behind my seat and had overheard his sister talking to me. He stared right into my eyes.

I started to fell warm all over.

Damn! What is this boy doing to me? I thought as the bell rang.

He stood up and I got a good look at his body.

He was SO not a boy!

He was a man! Through and through!

Tall, maybe six feet something, hair wild and looked darker than when he was 14. Broad shoulders and strong arms.

He was wearing all black. His t-shirt molded to his body like a second skin. I could make out a six pack. Oh dear lord!

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped out of my haze. I looked at Alice next to me. It was her that had cleared her throat. She was smiling at me knowingly. I sallowed hard and started to gather my things.

Alice leaned toward me and whispered in my ear , "If you want to get together and go shopping for the trip call me!"

she handed me a piece of paper that had her number on it.

She left the classroom, leaving me with her twin brother.

I was loading my book bag with my notebook and other crap, when my hair fell in my face again.

Like last time I saw a hand reach out and brushed back my hair and tuck it behind my ear. Only difference this time, it was Edward that did it.

My heart went crazy. He was touching me. And I wasn't running away.

I was looking down at the table, which had suddenly became interesting in the last few seconds. I felt a warm finger lift my chin up. He wanted me to look at him. So I did.

I lifted my eyes up and met his. We studied each other for a minute. Then he let go of my chin and said, "My sister is right. Don't hide those eyes from the world."

With that said left. Leaving me behind in shock.

I was waiting outside the school for my father. I was lost in my thoughts. Edward thought my eyes were beautiful. I've always thought they were plain.

I was also was thinking about Florida. I couldn't wait to go. I never been away from home. The five years didn't count.

A horn honking snapped me out of my haze. I saw my dad in his police cruiser and went over.

He greeted me by hugging me.

We made small talk on the way home.

When we got home I asked my parents to sit down with me so I could talk to them about the trip. They were just as excited as I was about the trip. They said that they volunteered to go on the trip as chaperons.

I was happy that they were coming. Our relationship was getting better. We take it day by day. I know that they want to know what happen to me during those five years.

Over the next few weeks we got everything together for my trip.

My mom and I were at the mall looking though bathing suits for the trip when Alice saw me. She came over and asked me if I wanted to grab some lunch with her.

Before I could say anything my mom said "Yes!"

I scowled at my mom as Alice lead me away.

We arrived at the food court and made our way though the thong of people that came at us.

"Alice! Over here!" said a velvety, sexy voice.

A/N: okay, that's chapter 3. Any guess who the voice is? The next chapter is hopefully have the whale in it. I love the name Aurora for the whale but thinking about shorting it. Like Rora? Please review! Even if it's one word.


End file.
